


Commrades in arms

by Deb Robinson 62 (d62_r54)



Category: as well as some of my own creation, charactors' from J.R.R. Tolkiens work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d62_r54/pseuds/Deb%20Robinson%2062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, nephew of King Thorin of Erebor, and  a girl called Keeva, whom Thorin raised after her parents died, share a fighting relationship as well as a close friendship. Could this turn into more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE UNEXPECTED BATTLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frieda Alverez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frieda+Alverez).



> WARNING: Explicit Sex and violence

CHAPTER ONE THE UNEXPECTED BATTLE

Keeva was a woman of two races. Her mother was an Elvin lady of great beauty, who knew well the use of magic’s and healing. Her father was a mighty Dwarven warrior, who’s prowess in battle had led him to earn a place beside the king. Keeva was a mixing of the two races. She had her mothers great beauty. Long light brown hair waved in the wind, swirling around her hips. Bright blue eyes, usually so happy, were dim today. As she stood upon the far part of the lawn at the edge of the wood of Erebor, she was deep in thought. She was slim with a ample bosom. She’d inherited the strength of the Dwarves, but on her, it did not bulge and ripple. It was clear that she possessed great strength, but she carried it well. Usually she used only a simple wooden staff, a sword, and a crossbow with for defense or attack. She needed nothing else to aide her.

She was terribly restless and on edge. The King, who had raised her as his own with his nephews Fili and Kili, had made her his bodyguard, not that he needed one. His prowess in battle was legendary. But as he was now the overlord of all of the Dwarven kingdoms, one was called for. And Thorin had chosen Keeva. It had amazed her no small amount. He had many powerful warriors, yet her King had bestowed the honor upon her.   
Her thoughts went back to the present. The king was in meetings with the heads of the other Dwarven kingdoms, and had many of his mightiest warriors about him, including Dwalin. He had told her that he did not need her today, for her to take a rare day off. But Keeva could not relax. Her elfish senses were going wild. So she stood here in the quiet, her eyes and ears straining for any little sound. So intent upon her purpose was she, that Keeva did not hear the lady speaking to her. “Good morn my dear! Is something amiss? I have spoken to you three times, and you act as though you cannot hear me.” Keeva turned to see the lady Dis beside her. Kneeling upon one knee, Keeva replied softly “Forgive me princess! I was listening for something else.” Dis took her hands, helping her to rise. In mild annoyance she said “How many times have I told you that you are never to kneel to me child? You are like one of my own.” Despite her tone, Dis smiled fondly at her. Studying the young woman’s face, Dis’ smile faded. “something is wrong is it not? You have no smiles or dimples for me today. What is amiss Keeva? Can you tell me?”  
Keeva studied the Kings’ sisters’ face for long moments. Finally she shook her head and replied softly, “I do not know Milady. But my elfish senses are going wild, giving me no peace. Someone is in trouble, I know this. How I would dearly love to investigate! But Milord Thorin asked me to stay upon the property.” Her head suddenly snapping up, Dis’ dark eyes were full of fear as she confessed to Keeva “By Mahal’s great gray beard! Kili and a few others went off hunting this morn. He promised me he would return by noon. He is late.” Dis finished in true fear, “He always does what he promises me!” Making her mind up swiftly when she saw the terror in the lady’s’ fearless dark eyes, Keeva hugged her and said, “I must go then! If milord asks about me, just tell him the truth. If he’s angry with me, I shall deal with it later. I have to be certain that Kili is just goofing off and not in peril.” Dis’ arms went about Keeva’s shoulders and she whispered, “I’ll deal with my brother! Please my dearest, find my son.” With a determined nod, Keeva left Thorn’s sister and crept upon silent feet into the forest. She turned slightly, to be certain that the lady Dis was returning to the palace ere she headed ever deeper into the wood.

Keeva was walking on soundless feet, her senses keenly watching and listening for the slightest sound. But she was also thinking of Kili. They had truly grown up together, from the time she was nine & he was eight. At first, he had not liked her much, since she was half elf, and his Uncle, who he revered above all Dwarves, detested that race. Naturally the young Dwarf was mimicking his hero’s thoughts. But gradually, as Keeva mastered all the Dwarf weapons with ease, and her magic, inherited from her mother began to manifest itself, Kili and she finally began to speak. Before long, they had become fast friends. Their relationship was an odd one. They cared deeply for one another, yet they did not consider each other as a brother and sister would. They had decided long ago that they were simply best of friends. This had made Keeva both happy and sad. She liked Kili, with his mischievous dark eyes and ready smile. But in recent months, her emotions towards him had changed. For months now she had been fantasizing about getting him into her bed.

With a severe shake of her long hair, she silently cursed herself. She must keep her mind upon finding Kili and the other three young men, not on pining away over that which would not happen. So ever onward she silently crept, changing from a walk into a soft trot. They had strayed too far away from the palace grounds. Orcs were seen oftimes in this deep dark part of Erebors’ wood. Keeva suddenly stopped, standing very still, listening. The sounds of a battle came to her ears. The snarling of the Orcs. The yelled conversations of young warriors. She heard one scream, and heard Kili command them, “get to the rocks! We need cover! Put your backs to the rocks!” As she started running, Keeva heard another Dwarf say, “What of Galen? He lies out there, run through!” She could hear the agony in his deep voice as Kili told them “He’s dead. There’s nothing we can do for him now! Be ready! Here they come again!” As the evil creatures came in for the kill, Keeva burst into the clearing with the fury of a whirlwind. Her primal scream of rage made the Orcs freeze in fear. They all knew her. Many of them had died by her hand. 

What Kili thought she could not guess. His deep eyes were unreadable as he gazed at her across the clearing. At the moment she cared not if she injured his manly pride. His safety and that of the other two was her only concern. Their were roughly ten Orcs there with the men. Keeva’s mouth twisted in fury as she attacked the first Orc. As she ran him through she sneered, “This is your idea of battle? Outnumber the Dwarves and murder them!” She twisted her blade upwards, and the Orc died, his entrails falling out. She placed her foot upon his chest, pulling her blade free as he fell dead. The men were still fighting, and had killed one or two of the beasts. As Keeva killed another, larger Orc, she saw from the corner of her eye that Kili had stepped out from the rock. He was fighting for his life, with two of the creatures slicing at him. The pair with him were beyond fighting. He was using himself as bait to save their lives. Keeva slammed her staff upon the ground with quickly uttered Elvish words. A viscous, howling wind suddenly roared up into the glen. Kili watched her as Keeva’s bluest eyes began to glow white hot. With a scream, she glanced at each Orc in turn. As she did, they began to simply vaporize. The creature behind Kili met the same fate, but the one before him did not. Their swords clashed together, and to her horror, Keeva saw Kili’s break with the force of the impact. The shock of it caused her concentration to vanish. The white light went out. Kili watched the large Orc carefully, leaping and rolling to avoid the beasts’ blade. 

As she raced across the clearing, Keeva knew for certain she was never going to make it to save him. She heard Kili cry out as the beasts’ blade sunk into the flesh of his stomach. His dark eyes widened just a little in surprise and pain as Keeva killed the beast quickly by severing it’s head. She grabbed it, and pulled backwards, pulling it’s blade free of Kili’s body before it went in too far, damaging organs beyond repair. He was still staring at her as Keeva raced to his side, Screaming his name. Blood was gushing from the wound, and as Kili’s knees gave way, Keeva was there to hold him, gently bringing him to the ground as he would have fallen. He was sitting, holding his stomach with one large hand, gripping her slim waist with the other. “Keeva” he said quietly, “They came upon us without warning. Their were too many, and now poor Galen is dead.” Tears were filling her blue eyes as she told him “You must not think of that now. Let me lay you down so that I can see how badly you are hurt.” Dimly in the background, she heard voices. Her King, and his sister. Thorin was restraining her, talking in soft tones how if anyone could save him, it was this lass. Dwalin and some of the other Dwarves surrounded the clearing, keeping watch for more Orcs. Keeva dismissed their voices, turning her attention back to Kili. He spoke again with what he was trying to pass off as a smile. His pain was too great to make it work. He told her, “I was angry when I saw you lass. I feared they’d get you as well.” Keeva was mixing a paste of herbs as she briefly smiled and replied, “Ah I knew it! I could see how your eyes darkened. I knew you were upset with me, but I did not care.” He chuckled quietly at that as she tore open his tunic, revealing a great, gaping wound. The sight of it gave her a second’s pause. It was far larger than she’d anticipated. Keeva was indeed worried. It would take every bit of her skill to save him. Behind her, Lady Dis had seen it too. She began to weep in her brothers’ strong arms. Keeva packed all of the herbs into Kili’s wound. Glancing about, she spied her wooden staff across the clearing. Dwalin took hold of Lady Dis and Thorin trotted over to her with it. Kneeling down, she saw the king’s handsome face held a ghostly pallor as he gazed at Kili before telling her as he handed her the staff. “You disobeyed my edict young one.” Keeva spared him a glance as she replied calmly, “Yes milord I did. And I would do it again.” Thorin’s hand went to her shoulder and he murmured, “Thank Mahal you are so stubborn. Can you heal him?” Keeva shrugged, but Thorin did not miss the lone tear that ran down her cheek. Keeva told him, “I will use my magic to do what I can here. But it will take more than I can accomplish in this place. This will keep him alive until we get him into the palace.” Nodding, Thorin arose and got out of her way. She slammed her staff against the ground, and began to speak in elvish once again. A green glow encompassed them. Thorin did not go far. He’d seen her do this before, and knew it drained her strength. For quite some time she continued, until Thorin began to fear for the both of them. Still he remained silent, not wanting to break her concentration. At last the wound was closed. Thorin hurried to her as the green glow went out, and Keeva began to pitch foreward. He caught her in his arms, standing with her unconscious in his grasp. Dwalin and a few of the strongest Dwarves gently picked Kili up, and began to walk slowly towards home with the prince in their arms, with Dis at their side. Thorin gazed down at the young woman he considered his daughter, and smiled grimly. If Kili was going to live, it would be because of her talents. So he allowed her to rest in his mighty arms to gather her stregnth for the upcoming battle.

 

Two days had passed since they had brought Kili back to Erebor. His eyes had not opened once, and Dis was inconsolable. She spent many hours with Fili during this time. Keeva stayed with Kili, never leaving his side. Once again on the second day, she’d used magic upon him to try to heal him faster. She could not bear the thought of his dying. She had not realized that in all of the time she hadn’t eaten or slept. When Thorin came into the room, carrying a large tray of food and coffee, he announced almost casually, “I was getting ready to break the fast, and realized you have not done so. Come eat with me.” As she headed to the small table where he sat she sighed and told him quietly, “I do not yearn for food milord.”Thorin told her firmly as he set the tray upon the table, “Well I know this lass, for I don’t particularly want to eat either. But you must Keeva! You are his only chance. “ Keeva sighed, knowing the king was right. Wearily she sat as Thorin poured her a large mug of coffee, and piled her plate with all of the things he knew she loved, Their were Greens, picked fresh from the garden that was kept just for her.. Also, roast rabbit in a creamy sauce. And to top it off, some of Edrea’s fresh made apple pie. When Keeva saw this, she chuckled, her dimples showing for the first time in days. “For shame milord! Apple pie is not my favorite.” she teased. Thorin of course bit into the pie first with a satisfied sigh. Unabashed he replied with a grin, “I know that. But if I am going to eat greens.” he shuddered at that “and rabbit in cream sauce, then pie is my reward.” He pointed his fork at her plate, staring at her with a slight scowl which reached his bluest eyes. “Eat lass. Do not make me force you to.” Keeva sighed, knowing full well he would do just as he had threatened. They ate in a companionable silence And Thorin did not even reprimand her for picking at the plate before her. He was satisfied that she ate some of the meat, and a small amount of pie. Then his deep voice broke the silence. “He will live Keeva. Never doubt it.” Her bright blue eyes met those of her king in surprise. His own arctic gaze caught and held hers. Casually he said, “Whilst you are tending him, why do you not wear something more flowing, more feminine? It would be more comfortable and might give you a lift. You are a woman after all. Being confined in warriors’ garb all of the time must bother you .” Keeva kept staring, then smiled back at him, nodding. “Tis true what you say. I love my duties as your body guard milord, but there are times when I’d love to wear a soft flowing elvish style gown. If for no other reason than to remind me that I am a woman.” They stood as a knock fell upon the door. Thorin acted as if he’d expected this. “Enter Edrea” he called with a smile. Keeva gazed at him warily after greeting the jolly old Dwarf woman. Thorin feigned innocence.

Edrea caught the exchange, and shook her head At the king, actually telling him “For shame Thorin! Your momma would not by pleased at your duplicity!” The old Dwarf was the only one allowed to speak to him thusly, since she had helped his mother raise him. Edrea fairly drug Keeva behind the screen, telling he lord gruffly, “Now you keep those eyes averted you great, lusty beast!” Keeva giggled as Thorin became annoyed at her words. “Mahal’s balls woman! Keeva is like a daughter to me!” He was highly offended that the old one would infer that he would gaze upon his daughters’ womanly form with lustful intentions. Despite this, Both Keeva and Edrea giggled. It was but a few moments before Keeva emerged from behind the screen. She had washed up a bit, and put a lovely pale blue sleeping gown on. Designed in he Elven style, it hugged the curves of her form snugly, yet it did not reveal anything of what lay beneath the fabric. Thorin smiled and stood, walking over to her.  
Placing one mighty arms about her, he questioned merrily, “There now! Do you not feel better?” Keeva nodded and gave him a kiss upon his cheek,. “I do indeed, Though I’ve not the slightest idea where I shall rest!” Without preamble, Edrea said brusquely “why you’ll rest in the bed with Kili of course.” surprised bluest eyes turned to her. Ere Keeva said a word. Reasonably Thorin added, “I know you’ll not leave his side Keeva. And you need sleep. So lie in the bed with him. You’ll get you rest and be here if he needs you.” Reluctantly she saw the reasoning behind his words. The thought crept unbidden into her mind that she would also be lying in bed with the one man above all others whom she longed to make love to. “Mahal‘s balls“, she mused to herself, I must be most weary than I had thought, to let such things cross my mind”  
Quickly ere she changed her mind, Keeva crossed the princes’ chamber. She pulled the blankets back. Kili lay upon his side facing her. Keeva slid into the bed, and Thorin covered her to the chin, smiling fondly at her he said quietly, “Rest now my precious girl. I vow you will feel ever better for it.” She smiled, rolling over towards the prince. As soon as she laid her hand upon his chest, his restless fevered dreams calmed. As they stopped at the great door, Edrea smiled and Thorin Grinned telling her softly, “You see? Even your prescience next to him makes my nephew rest easier. Sleep well Keeva.” As soon as the door shut, Keeva slid closer to this complex man that she was most definitely in lust with. Her mind shied away from the unbidden thought that she might feel more for him. That would never work out, for she knew hat Kili had a roving eye when it came to the ladies, and always had a stream of them in and out of his bed. She sighed, feeling her eyes get heavy, She was too tired to work out these thoughts So as Keeva drifted into deepest slumber. Kili’s dark eyes opened sleepily. When he saw the beauty that he longed for laying there with him, He pulled her closer, until she head rested upon his muscular, naked chest. He smiled at the beauty laying in his bed with him. Then his eyes too closed, sending him back into a deep sleep.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Keeva discover their desire for each other, but not without repracussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sex

It was some time before Keeva’s bluest eyes slowly opened. She’d slept so soundly that at first she didn’t know where she was. She felt the muscles under her cheek; the soft mat of thick chest hair. She realized that strong arms were holding her snugly and very close Her eyes snapped all the way open, and they flew to Kili. She found him looking down at her, a soft smile upon his handsome face in the dawn‘s early light.. He had never glanced upon her that way ere this, and she wondered at his thoughts. Keeva was a little embarrassed that he found her in his bed with him. She was not in the habit of waking with a man in the early morn. She’d planned to be awake and out of his large bed ere he awoke. Kili sensed her discomfiture and smiled gently at her once again, telling her softly as his large hand gently brushed her hair away from her face, “Do not ask me to let loose of you Keeva, for I’ll not do it. My Uncle was in here earlier and told me of how hard you worked to save me. He said you remained at my side for three days, neither eating or resting whilst you tended to me. He added that he had to force you to eat, and coaxed you into my bed to find your rest. I am humbled that you would do these things to see me safe. I believe that, were it not for you my dear, I’d be dead right now.” .” He pulled her closer gently, unsure if she would fight him. Finally she was tightly against his body. He caught the small smile on her lips as he did this, and his heart soared with hope that perhaps having Keeva at his side was more than just wishful thinking.

Keeva told him with a small shrug, “I was horrified when I saw that I had failed you. When your blade snapped, my concentration broke.” her blue eyes dropped as she said this. She finished so softly that Kili had to strain to hear her, “And so the fault is mine. Were it not for that, you’d not even have been wounded.” She dared a peek up at him when he remained silent. Keeva saw that his dark eyes were wide and full of disbelief. Kili asked her in amazement, “Why is it that you are always so hard on yourself? If we are to play the fault game, twas our error to go that deep into the wood without greater numbers when we knew Orcs had been seen there!” She gazed at him thoughtfully, and Kili sighed, running an agitated hand through his dark hair. Then he did something that Keeva would never have thought he would do. He bent down, and gently kissed her cheek, her hair, her lips. Then he pulled away slightly, looking at her, gauging her reaction. He saw that she was not angry at his bold move. Keeva sighed, a small smile upon her lips. Thought this must certainly be a dream. Having this handsome prince kiss her was what she’d been fantasizing about. She saw his chest was heaving with emotion as he told her, “ I know you are well aware of my reputation with the ladies. So I warn you now sweetling, If you wish to stop, then you’d best leave this bed. I am very close to making love to you.” Keeva felt the proof of this pressing against her. When she felt his erection throbbing against her leg, Keeva threw caution to the winds. Her answer to him was to lean up to his broad neck and kiss and nibble him there, to Kili’s surprised joy. With a growl of unbridled passion, he rolled her over, gently pushing her night rail up just enough so that he could push one of his muscular thighs between her soft creamy ones. He told her breathlessly with a moan, “Your skin is as soft as I thought it would be! Keeva, you are so beautiful.” Without giving her a chance to reply, Kili began kissing her with all of the passion he felt for her. Keeva felt pleasure coursing through her veins the like of which she’d never known. She’d been with a few men before, but they were concerned with slaking their own passion, not caring for hers. She knew with the prince, it would be different. She kissed him back with a passion to match his own. Kili quickly became more aggressive. His tongue played with her, licking her lips, then sliding in her mouth when she opened it of her own accord. Keeva whimpered, holding him more tightly to her body. Kili felt her tremble with passion, and brought his large hands up to her breasts, cupping and gently squeezing both of them. Her answer was a soft moan, her back arching to give him better access. He slid down, and his mouth met the hard nipple of her right breast, sucking and licking the hard nub through her gown. Keeva cried out, her eyes closed. Her body felt like it was filled with liquid fire. Totally caught up in their love play, she whispered hotly, “Kili please! I need more.” 

He growled in pure lust, and began kissing his way down her body. He slid his hand ever downward slowly, until he cupped her sex through her panties. Kili moaned, “this little scrap of cloth is in my way.” and with one motion, he tore her panties from her. When his calloused hand met her naked flesh, they both groaned together. Kili began to slide his practiced fingers up and down her, not entering her as of yet. Keeva was going wild, and he groaned again at how very wet and hot she was for him already. He kissed his way down her body, and was just about to take her hard clit into his eager mouth while sliding his fingers into her, when there was a loud banging upon his chamber door. They both froze. The loud noise was like throwing a bucket of icy water on their passion. They could not believe that someone would come here at this particular time. Kili saw Keeva’s blue eyes widen in panic when they heard the voice of the king, demanding entry. Kili understood, and whispered to her to get dressed. She flew behind the screen, quickly putting on her clothes. Then she came and sat upon the bed next to the prince. Kili had rolled to his side facing her, so that his Uncle could not see his throbbing erection. His goal was to protect Keeva at all costs, for he knew well his Uncle’s temperament.

Kili finally called for him to enter. The king of Erebor entered the room, shutting the door behind him. First he glanced at his nephew, who’s dark eyes were nearly black with passion, then to Keeva. She held his gaze for a moment, then became very interested in the fabric of her leggings. Thorin mentally slapped himself upon the head. He could small the scent of sex in the air. In any other circumstance, Thorin would have felt keenly the awkwardness of the situation. But since this was Keeva, the girl that he’d raised as his own, he began to grow angry. They heard the edge in his deep voice when he said, “Good morn to you both.” They each greeted him, then fell silent. Kili felt the impending storm coming, and began to grow angry for the first time at the man he’d worshipped all of his life. Thorin mused aloud, “Dis was wondering how you were this day. She browbeat me until I agreed to come and see.” His voice held an arctic edge as he finished, “But it is plain that you are better than fine.” To Keeva, he said sternly, “ Kili needs you no longer. Tis plain he is hale and hearty. You may go to your chambers, then have the morn off. I’ll meet you at the noon meal.” Keeva nodded, and when her face came up, her eyes meeting his, never wavering, Thorin was shocked to see for the first time the growing fury in her tear filled eyes. And it was aimed entirely at him. Without another word, she left the room. Thorin watched her go. When he turned around, Kili was out of the bed, standing. The lad was shaking in anger. He did not even hide the throbbing proof of what they had almost done. Thorin rounded upon him in a high dudgeon. “How dare you!” He roared at his nephew. He expected Kili to be cowed. He had always bent to his Uncle’s will before. But Thorin saw that his nephews’ dark eyes were blazing as he replied in a fury of his own “How dare I what? Touch a beautiful woman that I’ve come to care for and respect?” The king smirked and said coldly, “With all of the whores you have coming in and out of here, you dare to say that? Keeva is not your whore! Leave her alone Kili I warn you.” The prince exploded. “ Or what Uncle? You are nothing but a hypocrite! You have so many women coming in and out of your chamber at night that I see no reason for you to even have a door on your outer chamber!” Thorin’s eyes were frigid, and he would have spoken, however Kili strode towards him, and continued in a quieter tone, but his voice was uncompromising as he said, “Uncle, I love you. But I am a man full grown and believe it or not, Keeva is a woman! Do you expect her to live out her life never knowing the joy of being a mother? Never falling in love?” He took a deep breath then finished firmly, “I’m also of the Durin blood Uncle, with a will as strong as your own. I will not knuckle under to you this time. I shall have that lady for my wife if she’ll have me! And if you do not like it, we shall go away from here. The choice is yours.” Neither of them saw Fili in the doorway, having been roused from slumber by the noise. Thorin stared at his Nephew, a red mist of rage swimming before his eyes. Then without so much as another word, he brought back his mighty hand, and slapped Kili across the face with all of his stregnth. Many a Dwarf had been felled by his mighty blows. Kili’s face turned, but he did not fall. They stared at each other for long moments. Kili defiantly, raising his hand to the side of his face that was surely already bruising from his uncle’s powerful blow. Thorin gazed at his nephew in stunned horror at his actions. Never had he laid a hand to either of his nephews ere this. Without another word, Thorin stormed out of the room, halting briefly when he saw Fili standing there, looking at him as if he’d never seen his Uncle before. Then he stormed away.

Fili came into the chamber the moment Thorin left. Swiftly coming to his brother, he gingerly touched Kili’s bruising face, and asked in quiet anger, “Are you alright?” Kili nodded, silent for a moment ere he replied with a wry smile, “That went rather well now didn’t it?” Fili asked, “What in Mahal’s holy name caused you to come at him in such anger? I’ve never seen you stand up to him before!” They sat upon the bed. Fili saw something upon the ground, and picked it up. When he realized it was a pair of women’s shredded panties, he quickly handed them off to his brother. Fili’s light blue eyes were wide as he exclaimed “You and Keeva!” Fili nodded wordlessly, pushing the tiny scrap of material into his nightstand drawer until he dressed. Then his dark eyes met his brothers’, and Fili saw that Kili was actually totally serious as he answered, “ Yes, Keeva and I. Uncle convinced her to lie in the bed with me to rest.” more softly he added, “When I awoke, she was lying there close to me. She’s so very beautiful! Kind and wise. “ Fili followed his brother’s train of thought and said calmly, “You are very much in love with her aren’t you?” Kili nodded. Solemnly he answered, “For quite some time now. Tis why you’ve not heard women coming in and out of my chamber at night for so long now. None of them compare to her. I never thought I stood a chance with her Fili. Not until this morn when she awoke and we started talking.” Fili’s blonde brow arched and he said, “Talking brother? Simply talking?” Kili’s face flushed slightly, ere he replied, “It started out that way. Then I could no longer resist kissing her. When she did the same to me, I warned her off. But she wanted me too.” Kili told his brother firmly, “I meant ever word I said to our Uncle Fili, though I know he will do his best to keep us apart. I will have her if she wants me, no matter if I get exiled from Erebor.” Fili saw his younger brother meant every word. Putting an arm about Kili’s shoulders, Fili smiled and said, “It would seem that you have become a man at last! I have your back Kili, no matter the cost, I swear By Mahal I do!” With that they stood as one. Kili was grinning in gratitude at his older brother. Fili said jovially, “I have no wish to go to the breakfast table, do you? Let’s go down to the pantry, grab some food, and after we eat, we shall practice with our arrows and swords. Blow off some steam.” Smiling, Kili nodded, and together they left the chamber.


	3. Revelations and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the rest of the morn, and the surprise of a lifetime

CHAPTER THREE REVELATIONS AND DECISIONS

The morn drug by at a snails’ pace. Those that were closest to the King already knew what had happened. Thorin became furious all over again when neither Fili, Kili, or Keeva came to the breakfast table. Even his sister Dis had taken her food in her chambers, preferring not to be around him. It only strengthened his resolve that he was right, and Kili was wrong. Although he did feel guilty when he also heard surprised whispers of how he’d slapped Kili, and how badly the lad’s face was bruised on one entire side. As he picked at his breakfast, Thorin was deep in thought. The recollection of Keeva’s angry, tear filled eyes would give him no rest. He knew he had hurt her deeply, though he was only trying to protect her, couldn’t she see that? He sighed, absently taking a mouthful of meat and chewing it slowly. He thought if Kili were not such a skirt chaser, he would gladly give them his blessing. But Thorin believed his Nephew would use her to slake his lust, then toss her aside as he’d done with so many others. He continued to mull the events over in his mind, trying to find an answer to this dilemma that he had inadvertently caused with that accursed fiery temper of his. His pride would not allow him to back down now. And he truly was worried for his Keeva. He loved her as if she was his daughter, and ere this, she had never questioned his words. Neither, for that matter, had Kili. He’d been full of disbelief when the lad stood up to him man to man for the first time in his life. It had stunned him, but he’d not become infuriated until Fili threatened to take her away and wed with her, Thorin’s wish be dammed. He had not meant to strike his nephew. He was filled with deep sorrow that he had allowed his temper to grow so fierce that he had actually done so. He sighed once again. He vowed he would stick to his plan of keeping them apart as much as possible. They would see the reason of it in time. 

As if reading his thoughts, Dwalin, ever the blunt one, commented to his lord, “You do not eat, and are very introspective Thorin. You know that you are wrong, but will never admit it with that stubborn pride of yours. Do you wish to cause both of them to walk away from Erebor? Tis what shall happen if you continue upon this course.” Bofur added, “I happen to know, for your information lord, that not one female has entered Kili’s chamber in nigh onto a month! Does that sound like a man that is not in love?” Thorin stared at each of them, his blue eyes icy with growing anger. Then he growled, “It would seem that everyone is privy to my private affairs now.” Dwalin grunted and replied, his brown gaze never leaving that of his lords’, “How could we not know? You were roaring loud enough to wake the dead!” Thorin stood finally, suddenly, saying in an icy tone, “Enough! If I wanted your opinions about my decisions, I’d have asked you!” Turning his gaze to Bofur, he added in a sneer “ And you claim that Kili has bedded no one in a month? Bah! I believe it not at all! He could never deny himself that long, not even for the want of one woman! He does not have the willpower!” Bofur stood, his gaze never leaving that of his lord as he replied softly, but with an edge to his tone, “I do not appreciate being named a liar Thorin Oakenshield! Have I not stood by you through thick and thin, whilst we all suffered trying to reclaim Erebor?” He nodded to his lord, but his gaze was angry as he said, “with your permission milord King, I’ll be about my duties now.” And with that, he strode from the chamber and out into the morning light. Silence followed. Finally Dwalin stood as well, saying “come men. Let us go about our duties and leave the king in peace.” And with that, the rest of them left, and Thorin found himself alone.

Keeva had gone back to her chamber to dress, and have herself a good long cry. That was something she’d not indulged in since her father died, leaving her parentless. Then she’d grabbed her small satchel, striding through the palace and out into the morn, heading straight into the wood. She needed to go gather more herbs in case someone else got grievously wounded. She’d had to use up most of her stores to save Kili’s life. That thought brought the prince to the front of her mind. It had felt so wonderful to awake, seeing him gazing down at her with affection in those dark eyes of his. She smiled without realizing it when she recalled that he had told her she was beautiful. Keeva had been wary, knowing well his reputation with women. But His manner had been so gentle, so caring, that when he kissed her, she could not help but respond.. No man had ever made her feel the way Kili did when he kissed her that first time. Like someone very special. Someone that mattered to him for more than just a soldier, but as a woman. She remembered that as things had heated up between them, Kili had warned her that if she were not willing to allow him to make love to her, then she’d best leave the bed. But Keeva had not wanted to leave. She had wanted Kili, prince of Erebor, to make slow love to her.

The way he’d made her feel was a revelation to her. He was masterful, yet considerate of her needs. And he had wanted her so badly. He whispered wonderful things to her as their loving had progressed. When he tore off her panties, a thrill had gone through her. And finally, when he touched her, she felt her breath leave her in a rush. His sweet manipulations of her body had made her beg for more, and he would have obliged her too, had the King not entered the chamber. Pulling herself from her reverie, She had finished gathering her herbs, and grabbed her basket, heading for the palace. She was dressed in a gown of pale blue, wishing to feel like a woman and not a warrior. She’d reached the castle, and recalled she had promised The King she would go to the attics and find more weapons. Not bothering to change, she sprinted up the stairs, leaving the basket of herbs in her room before heading up the back stairs that led to the massive attic. She pushed the thoughts of her handsome prince out of her mind as she set to her task.

Fili had sparred with his older brother for an hour or more, until they were both winded and grinning at each other. They were equal in their prowess as warriors, and it always seemed to come out at a draw. Fili threw his arm over his younger brother, not minding the lack of a winner at all. He frowned slightly, gazing at Kili’s face. He had an angry bruise, nearly black in color, in the shape of a large hand there. He told Kili tensely, “Uncle had no right to do this to you.” Kili shrugged and replied, “He’s the leader of our people. He can do as he pleases.” Looking at Fili he said softly, Brother, I’ve a favor to ask of you.” Fili looked back at him. “Jut name it brother, and it shall be done.” Fili smiled and continued, “When father died, mother put all traces of him away in the attics. They are yours now. You recall him, I do not. I would like to get a few of his things from upstairs and place them in my chambers. “ Fili clapped him upon his broad back and replied jovially, “Of course you can! Take all you want!” Nodding they went their separate ways. Fili to shower and clean up ere the noon meal, and Fili headed upstairs, anxious to go through the things of a father he couldn’t recall. He quickly looked into each room of the attic, until he found the one he sought. Frowning slightly, he wondered why in Mahal’s name would they place his father’s things in with the weapons and shields. Shrugging, he sat down before a large trunk. Noticing a picture that was covered with heavy material, his hope soared as he revealed it. Kili could only stare in wonder. It was indeed a portrait of his father. He was amazed, for Fili looked like his twin. He put it aide, intending to hang it in his own chambers. He opened the trunk, which squealed with age. Before he could pick anything out, he heard a familiar voice call, “Who is up here? Reveal yourself at once!” It was Keeva. Kili called “Tis just me Keeva.” She entered the chamber, and came over to him. “What are you doing Kili?” Her bright blue eyes searched his face, and she frowned when she saw the terrible bruise that Thorin had lain there in anger. Kili patted the seat next to him, and as she sat, he told her, “I do not remember my father. He died when I was yet a babe in arms. So I asked Fili if I could take some of his things for myself.” Keeva nodded, and without thinking, her hand reached out, gently touching his face. She asked softly, “Does it hurt much my prince?” Kili frowned as he stared into her eyes. He placed his large hand over her own, and he said in a questioning tone, “Why are you so formal with me Keeva? It bothers me, for you have never been so before. Please, call me Kili as you did ere this morn.” Keeva nodded, and confessed to him, “I did not know what to say after what happened this morn. I did not know how you would feel towards me. After all, I am the reason Thorin struck you.” Kili slid his arms gently around her, and Keeva laid her head against his broad chest as he told her, “ The fault is mine, not yours my dear. I was struck because for once in my life, I stood up to my Uncle.” She lifted her head, staring at him. “Whatever did you say to make him that angry?” she asked. Kili’s dark eyes bored into hers for long moments. Finally he took a deep breath, and revealed all to her. “I told him that I am in love with you Keeva. That I will marry you if you would have me. And that if he was still adverse to that, I would spirit you away to see it done.” Keeva’s bluest eyes widened in shock as she stared back at him. She finally stammered, “You love me? How can you say that so soon Kili? We only had a morn together.” He chuckled without mirth, and said softly, “I guess the direct, honest approach was not so wise.” holding her closer, he said fervently, “Can you not see that I have loved you for a long time? No women have entered my chamber for quite some time now, because none of them compare to you. I love you my Keeva. Have you nothing to say? Do I have no hope?”

Keeva’s mind was whirling. She had never even dared to fantasize about such a thing. His dark eyes were still staring into hers, and she could see the truth of his words there. Kili saw joy slowly come into her lovely face. Putting her arms about his broad neck, she replied softly, “Yes Kili, my dearest love! I feel the same! I love you too, but I do not see what we can do about it. Thorin will never allow us to be together.” Kili smiled, and his lips came down upon hers in happiness. He kissed her gently, and for a long time. Keeva moaned, and would have deepened the kiss, but Kili’s lips left hers. He was shaking with the need to show her how he felt, but told her, “Nay Keeva my dearest. Our first coupling will not be in a dirty, spider web ridden attic. It has to be right.” She smiled and nodded happily. They agreed to stay at Erebor for the time being, and wait, see what would happen with Thorin. Neither of them wanted to leave their home at this point. And so they spent the rest of the morn going through the trunk, wandering through history.


	4. A Clandestine Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Keeva carry on with their lives, under Thorin's watchful eye, longing to be together. A friend helps this become a reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sex

CHAPTER FOUR A CLANDESTINE MEETING 

Since their was still an hour ere the noon meal, Keeva had changed into her warrior’s garb as Fili helped his brother carry down the treasure he’d decided to keep of their fathers. It was now in his anti chamber, in a neat pile. Of course, his father’s picture was there, as well as a treasured diary written by him. Kili had been so excited about it, that Fili had felt pleased that he’d told Kili to take all he wanted. They were dim, yet he did have fond memories of being held in their fathers’ mighty arms. Kili did not even have that. They had just carefully cleaned the painting, and were hanging it above the mantle in Kili’s bedchamber when Keeva came in , calling for permission to enter. Kili strode to her quickly, and Fili smiled at the look of love they gave each other. Keeva greeted him, and he chuckled and told his brother, “As much as I know you two would like to be alone, I’m going to stay. Our Uncle, the uncompromising bastard cannot accuse you of doing anything underhanded if you have someone with you.” Fili gazed at Keeva and murmured “Your pardon milady! Tis just that each time I look at my brother’s face, I get angered all over again.” Keeva nodded, and replied softly, “My thanks Fili for helping us. Mahal only knows what Thorin would make of the two of us alone, even if we are doing nothing more dastardly than sorting through Kili’s treasures.” The men chuckled at this, and Keeva picked up an old, leather bound book. Gazing at Kili in wander, she exclaimed, “Tis your father’s journal is it not? Oh Kili I am so happy for you! Tis the best way I can think of to get to know him. I’ll place it in your nightstand, so that you may read from it’s pages ere you go to sleep.” With that, she headed into his bedchamber as They decided to hang his sword and shield in the anti chamber.

As she opened the drawer, Keeva spied something small and green inside. Curious, she took it out, and her mouth hung open in amazement when she realized it was what was left of her panties from this morn. Placing the journal in the drawer, she carried the small scrap of material with her to the anti chamber. Kili had just finished hanging his father’s weapons, when she came in, her brow arched just so, he smiled and asked her, “what has you so pensive my beautiful lady?” She walked up to him, and opened her hand, saying “I found these in your nightstand. I had assumed you had thrown them away. Why ever did you keep them?” Kili was unabashed, and took them from her, stuffing them in the pocket of his under tunic as he admitted, “They smell of your sexy body. And I intend to carry them with me, by my heart until we can be together under Mahal’s law.” They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, and Fili told them, “Oh hell! Kiss her Kili! You know you want to!” Kili did just that with a grin upon his handsome face. It did not deepen into passion; Kili was mindful that Thorin could stride in at any moment. Keeva lay her head upon his shoulder when they were done, sighing happily. She breathed out, “I needed that.” Kili smiled down at her and admitted, “As did I my beautiful love.” Realizing they were probably making Fili uncomfortable, they broke apart. There were few other things. But Fili had already told him that he could go back and get more things from the trunk.

They had just finished, and were getting ready to go to the noon meal, when Thorin stepped to the archway. He’d looked annoyed, and the trio braced themselves. Then his spied the weapons, and slowly walked over to them. Touching them gently, he had a ghost of a smile upon his face as he said Quietly, “By Mahal’s great gray beard!” I had forgotten your father’s things were tucked away by your mother when he was slain.” He scowled as he looked to his nephew’s face, and he went to him. Kili stood proudly, and Fili arouse from the chair, silent but waiting. Keeva knew if he struck her beloved again, she would be so angry that things would not go well. Aware of the tension suddenly in the room, Thorin ignored it, finally stopping in front of Kili. His large hand came up, and he gently touched his nephew’s bruised face. He sighed and placed his forehead against Kili’s telling him sincerely, “I am sorry Kili that I hurt you. I do not know what possessed me to hit you. I ask that you forgive me.” Kili smiled and looked into his Uncle’s blue eyes. He told him, “It will fade, tis of no import.” Keeva spoke then. Her voice held a defiant edge to it as she softly demanded, “And what of the other milord? Will you give your blessing and allow us to wed under Mahal’s law?” Thorin stared back at her. His eyes were determined, yet not angry. He simply stated, “I can’t” then walked out of the room without another word. Keeva was shaking, enraged at his stubbornness. Kili took her into his arms telling her ere he kissed her hair, “Be at peace my love. One way of another I vow to you we shall see this through. I love you Keeva. I swear it.” She visibly relaxed in his embrace, and smiled at his words, answering him, “And I love you my prince. I don’t see how you shall be able to fix this, but I will place my trust in your judgment.”  
They smiled, and they and Fili went to the noon meal.

A week had passed since that day, and little had changed in Thorin’s stubborn attitude. He was no longer verbally angry, but determined never the less. Dis told her son that she wanted to talk to her brother; Kili had told her in no uncertain terms not to. He knew it would not help matters. It would in fact make things all the harder if Thorin thought he was hiding behind his mother’s skirts. Thorin had strove to keep them separated. He placed Kili in charge of training the new archers. As for Keeva, he kept her close to his side. She was after all, his bodyguard. She treated him with the respect his station demanded, but no longer called him by his given name as she used to. It was “my King or Milord” She was always at his side ready to shield him if need be, but their loving relationship was marred by his will that they could never wed. If he saw the deep sadness in her bright blue eyes, he gave no sign. Mealtime was bittersweet for both herself and Kili. They were not even allowed to sit near each other for the simple partaking of food. Fili was always directly to Thorins’ right at the head of the table, whereas Keeva was ever seated at the far end of the table. Fili defiantly Walked away from is place at his Uncles’ left side, choosing to sit with Keeva. He knew how his brother and his beloved were suffering being kept apart, and it saddened Fili that Keeva, ever ready to smile with those lovely dimples of hers, never did so now. Always he saw that she was often very close to tears. Her pride would not allow her to shed them before her lord. Even Dwalin, and Bofur sat with the pair, usually telling outrageous jokes in an attempt to make her smile. They knew frustration because they could never quite manage it. Not caring that they were watched under Thorin’s disapproving glare, Fili and Keeva often gazed at each other across the table longingly. They cared not if he did not like it; they were a young couple madly in love and being denied to act upon their feelings.

That particular afternoon, Keeva had free. She was at loose ends, not quite knowing what to do with herself. Deciding that fixing herself up a little would lift her spirits, She brushed her long hair until it shone. Then , walking to her closet, she rummaged around until she found a lovely light blue dress, cut more in the elvish style. It hugged her generous curves, and had darker blue Dwarvish runes upon it’s skirt. She smiled looking at her self in the mirror. It pleased her eye simply because last Durin’s day, Kili had gifted her with it, and so it was her favorite. She even splurged and dabbed a small amount of the heady perfume that Fili had given her the same day. Smiling at her reflection for the first time in nigh one a week and a half, she felt much better, far more feminine. She left her chambers with only her wooden staff in her hand. Heading down the hall, she ran into Kili. She stopped, and she saw his dark eyes blazed with passion at the form fitting garment. Striding to her, he took her into his mighty arms, holding her close against him. Kissing her cheeks, her neck, and finally her lips, he muttered thickly to her, “Damn Keeva! When I gave you this garment, I knew you would look beautiful in it! But you are a vision! “ He broke the kiss, and looked down at her bodice. A goodly amount of the tops of her generous breasts were showing. And he groaned softly. As close as he was holding her, Keeva could feel the proof of his need of her throbbing against her upper leg. Kili kissed her again, right there in the hall, uncaring who saw them. All of his passion was there in his kiss, and Keeva’s arms went about his broad neck, surrendering herself to the heat of the man she desired above all others. His mouth kissed lower, until his hungry lips found the rounded tops of her large breasts. Holding her tighter as her knees gave way, Kili feasted upon those soft pale globes of flesh. She moaned, and a voice was heard behind them. “Damn me! Are you two insane?” They turned to see Dwalin. He added “well do I know the heat of desire that fills you at the sight of each other. But not here! Come! I’ve a place where you can be alone.” Keeva smiled at their friend, dimples and all, and told him “Our thanks Dwalin for your aide.” Kili nodded but all he could manage was to mummer thickly, Let us hurry my friend! I’ve a strong need to be with my beloved!”

Dwalin led them through many passages, some of which Kili had forgotten had existed. Finally Dwalin came to the door of a room close to one of the passages to the attic. As they entered, Keeva expected that it would he a mess, having not been used since the last Orc wars. But to her pleased amazement, it was spotless. There was dim lighting all around the bedchamber.   
The smell of fresh flowers was in the air. They were in vases near the fireplace and bed. Keeva hugged the great hulking Dwarf, kissing his cheek saying, “Our thanks Dwalin my dearest friend, I shall never forget what you have done.” Dwalin blushed, and Kili clasped his hand in friendship. “I can’t ever repay your kindness you old fraud you !” Dwalin grinned at him, telling them, “I have known Thorin Oakenshield for many years. He’s a good man, and would not hurt either of you for the world. there is something inside of him, a memory if you will, that makes him want to keep both of you safe. He cannot help himself.“ To Kili he simply said, “Read your father’s book. The answers you seek are there” Then he added as he turned to the door, “I will be keeping Thorin busy for an hour and a half. Longer if I can manage it. This place is so isolated that you need not fear to make all of the noise you want.” He winked at a blushing Keeva as he finished. “And so I shall leave the pair of you alone. Pleasure the hell out of her Kili! She’s one beauty that you do not wish to lose!” With that, Dwalin exited quickly and quietly. Kili locked the chamber door behind him, then walked slowly to his lady.

For long minutes, Kili simply held Keeva close to his heart. There was a comfortable silence between them as they simply enjoyed the luxury of holding each other without fear of being seen. Kili looked around to the great bed. Keeva saw him smile but did not know why. Not allowing her to see, Kili picked her up suddenly in his strong arms and told her enigmatically, “It would seem Dwalin left yet another surprise.” Keeva was curious, but gave her Prince his way, looking up into his dark eyes while he carried her to the bed. Kili felt her trembling , and as they neared the bed, he stopped, still holding her and asked softly, “My love, what troubles you? I can feel you shaking!” Looking at her seriously he told her quietly, “If this is not what you desire Keeva, tell me now and I shall take you away from here.” She shook her head, telling him softly, “Oh my dearest! I do want this. I am but a little nervous that we will get caught.” Kili chuckled as he set her carefully upon the bed. Eyes still brimming with mirth, he added, “Dwalin will see that we are safe! And as for your fears, I think you need a little of this.” He reached over to his side of the bed, and produced some fine Elvish merlot, and two glasses. Despite herself, Keeva laughed, feeling her tension ease. As Kili poured two glasses and handed her one, she too chuckled and said in wonder, “Dwalin is never to be underestimated I clearly see that now!” The Prince nodded, looking at her with deep dark passion filled eyes as he agreed, “He’s a wily old fox. I shall endeavor to never underestimate him again. His face grew serious then and he whispered to her, “Enough about others. This time is for us. Let us enjoy the boon we have been given.” She nodded her agreement, and took a sip of the wine. He did as well. The brew was delicious and well worth savoring, but when her glass was half empty, Keeva saw that Kili was not going to come to her first. He was waiting, giving her the choice to come to him or not. Keeva set the wineglass upon the bed table, and stood. As she took the glass from Kili, he froze, his darkest eyes never leaving her. She finally said softly, “Pull back the blankets my love.” Kili quickly did so, then sat back upon the bed’s edge, still watching her. Keeva felt heady with womanly power as she looked into his eyes, and slowly started removing her dress. He groaned as the garment dropped to the floor, revealing a semi sheer slip of the same hue. It left little to the imagination, and she felt her passion increase tenfold when he looked up at her, slowly rising. His eyes were nearly black, and she saw he could wait no more to become the aggressor. Without so much as a word, the Prince carried her over, and placed her in the center of the bed. Keeva then got to watch as he began to undress. She reveled in each piece of clothing that fell, and when he was down to his loincloth, she gazed greedily at his form. He was perfection. He had a lean but clearly muscular frame that spoke of years of hard work. She reached out her arms to him, and he quickly joined her on the bed. Kili took her into his strong arms, and kissed her with all of the passion he’d been with holding from her. She did the same as she moaned into his mouth. Pulling her ever closer, Kili licked her lips, begging entry without words. She opened her mouth for him, and his tongue slid in. She responded in a like manner. He broke the kiss long enough to tell her, his voice deep with need, “If you insist upon coming to bed dressed, you are going to lose a lot of clothes my love.” He sat up and slowly began to tear the slip off of her as she smiled and replied, “ Well my love, you already owe me a pair of panties. You might as well add a slip to that list.” Kili stared at her naked beauty, and whispered “I’ll have your closet empty.” Then he kissed her once more. Laying a top of her, he nudged her soft thighs open with his muscular one. As he lay between her thighs, he slowly began kissing his way to her breasts. His hands made it there first. Cupping and gently squeezing those globes of flesh, her soft moan led him on. When his mouth found her left nipple, he groaned. It was already hard, mutely pleading for his attention. Keeva moaned in a pleading manner, and he took her nipple deep into his mouth. Softly sucking, licking and nibbling at that hard nub, Keeva cried out in pleasure, her back arching to give him free access. Kili’s blood was pounding in his ears. Never had he felt such a blinding need for any woman. Her cries of pleasure made him want to show her even more. After giving the other nipple the same treatment, he began to slowly slide his calloused hand down her belly. Keeva moaned, and her thighs opened wide of their own violation. When that hand reached the apex of her thighs, and began to expertly slide a finger up and down her wet folds, Keeva said softly, as she had once before, “Kili! Please don’t stop!” He told her on a groan as he slid down to meet his hand, “Not this time my love. I’m going to taste that sweet pussy.” Keeva moaned long at that sexy promise. As his mouth closed around her clit, she felt a jolt of white hot pleasure go through her. She was incapable of speech as her hips left the bed. Kili wrapped his arms about her thighs, holding her hips firmly to the mattress. He stopped long enough to groan out, “You taste so sweet! I see that I am the first man to give you such pleasure. This pleases me.” Then his mouth went back to her, and Keeva was lost in sensations.

Kili was throbbing with need, but he would not gain release himself until he’d given her a full share of pleasure. As his mouth worked upon her clit, his fingers slid lower. He groaned at how wet she was, and knew by the tensing of her muscles that her release was close. He slid two fingers into her tight sheath, and it was his turn to growl in lust. She had gained some leverage, and her hips began to move against his mouth and fingers. He glanced up to see her head was thrashing from side to side; her eyes closed. He sucked harder on that hard button, and slid his fingers in and out of her faster. Soon his reward was to hear her scream his name, her body going rigid. Her juices splashed all over his fingers. This went on for long moments. Finally, her hips went back down upon the bed. Kili got up upon his knees and licked her juices from his fingers. Then he removed his loincloth, and Keeva gasped at the size of him. She’d heard it whispered that the Durin men were gifted there, but she’d never imagined what that meant. As he knelt between her thighs, Kili whispered hotly, “Be not afraid my love. I’ll not hurt you.” She hissed out as my began to moisten his throbbing head by sliding up and down her wet folds, “I didn’t think you would. Take me my love!” That was all he needed to hear. Slowly he pushed himself deep inside her. Using small thrusts until he was buried to the hilt at last. His teeth were clenched as he ground out, “You are so damn tight my love.” She opened her bluest eyes then, her passionate gaze never leaving his. She began to move her hips in answer. Kili took hold of her , lifting her up higher by those lovely hips. He began to slide in and out at a frantic pace. Keeva felt her own climax coming once again as he slammed in and out of her, growling deep in his throat. She grabbed his buttocks and dug her nails in as another climax, more powerful than before, came over her. Feeling her muscles clench was Kili’s undoing. With one final thrust, his body went rigid, and he cried out as his own mind blowing orgasm took his body over.

Instead of collapsing a top of her, Kili rolled to his side, bringing Keeva with him. Holding her close, he whispered, “What did you think of that my love? I swear I’ve never felt pleasure as I have with you this night.” Keeva reached up and kissed him ere she admitted, “At first I didn’t know what you were doing when your face began to go lower. I’ve never had that done to me. I felt such pleasure in our coupling.” He kissed her in answer, and his gaze went to the clock. His swore long and fluently in Dwarvish, and Keeva sat up asking him, “What is amiss my love?” He answered her urgently, “It is quarter past twelve! We’ve been here for over an hour and a half” Helping her up, Kili aided her to get into her gown and get dressed. Then he pulled on his own clothing. Stopping to kiss her, he promised her “One day soon, we will not have time against us I swear it my love!” She nodded in agreement, and went around blowing out the candles. Finally hand in hand, they went to the chamber door. Kili listened carefully. Not hearing anything, he led her by the had down the hall, taking the back way to her room. When he at last had her safely inside after one last kiss, he sped on silent feet to his own room. Kili heard his Uncle’s booming voice coming up the stairs. Dwalin was with him. Kili hurriedly ripped all of his clothes on his bed chamber floor except for his loincloth. Lighting the candles beside his bed, he leaped under the covers. Unthinkingly he reached into his bedside table, and his fingers closed about his fathers’ journal. Until now he had not the time to start reading it. He was just beginning to read the first page, when Thorin burst unannounced into the room. Dwalin was behind him, and Kili saw the big Dwarf visibly relax. Thorin cried, “Good eve my Nephew! What have you been about whist Dwalin here has been getting me drunk?” Kili looked up in annoyance that he did not have to feign, and managed to reply, “Good eve my Uncle. What I have been up to is my own concern, as a man full grown.” Thorin scowled and Kili put up a hand, saying, “Do not bark at me my Uncle, for as much as I love you, I grow weary of it! What do you think I have been doing?” Kili held up the book. Thorin relaxed and mumbled “Good! Good!” Kili said in a louder tone, “I’m having locks placed upon my door in the morn Uncle. I am grown enough that no one should simply barge in here without knocking, not even the King.” Thorin turned and stared at him for long moments. Kili’s stared back unflinchingly. Finally, Thorin nodded and replied. “That is well. You do that, first thing in the morn.” As Dwalin led him out, he shot Kili a look that told him without words that he was crazed, then they left, shutting the door behind them. Kili relaxed as soon as they left. Thinking of Dwalins’ look, he chuckled softly. Settling down into his bed, he began to read the marvel of a lifetime, his father’s private book.


	5. A Discovery in the Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reading through his father's journal, Kili and Keeva discover what had really happend to Thorin

After that night they had spent together, so artfully arranged by the crafty Dwalin, time seemed to crawl by except when they could be alone together. Then it flew on swift wings. It had been some five months since they had declared their love. Some things had changed, some had not.

After Kili began to read his father’s journal, he discovered that their were answers to be found, just as Dwalin had told him. A few of the entries he’d eagerly shared with Keeva. They were about Thorin. He read his father’s words with a sense of discovery.

“It seems Thorin is in love. Dis and I are worried about him, for we do not trust her nor her father. She is a human from a town not far away called The Eder Downs. It’s really more of a hamlet than a town. Thorin met her on his way home from the Iron Hills, where he’d been visiting Dain. He stopped at her father’s store to buy some food and oats for his horse. That’s when he met this harridan called Lucinda. She is, we are told, a rare beauty. We have not seen her so I do not know the truth in this.

She’s a wily one though. She’s caught Thorin in her web of lies, knowing full well that he’s the Heir to the kingdom of Erebor. I know the man that is her sire, and he’s a greedy, grasping man seeking to better himself by any means possible. I am certain that Lucinda is in on her father’s insidious plan. Dis and I fear they mean to use Thorin to gain some of the gold and riches of Erebor for themselves.”

That was the first entry Kili had found about the matter. Reading on, he’d all but given up on finding out more, then he found another entry. As he and Keeva read it, Kili’s dark eyes filled with tears at what his poor Uncle had suffered.

“Things have gone from bad to worse, just as I feared. Thorin is so in love with this witch that he ignores the wisdom of his Grandfather Thoror, as well as that of his father. He’ll not even listen to his younger brother or myself. We can all see what has developed. Lucinda has been weeping to him, telling him that she has no dowry to give so she cannot marry him as Thorin wishes. He was wild with anger and worry that he’ll lose her forever. And so I fear he’s played right into her hands. Thorin, as crown prince, has his own private store of gold and jewels. He snuck out in the dead of night the other eve, taking her gold coins, and jewels of priceless beauty. I know he reasoned that if he gave this to her, they could wed.

I followed him with Dwalin. We used great stealth so he did not know we were there. When Thorin handed her the bag, declaring his undying love, Lucinda laughed in his face. She told him all. How she had never loved him, and had used her wiles to get rich from him. Thorin was broken hearted and very angry. He took hold of her shoulders, meaning I am sure only to try to talk some sense into her. He did not realize that her father was sneaking up behind him. The bastard stabbed Thorin in the back before he could turn around. To his credit, our young prince defended himself against the pair. But by the time Dwalin and I ran to his aide, Lucinda had stabbed him in the chest. Out of instinct, and the heat of battle, Thorin pulled out his own short blade and stabbed his love. We arrived just as her father would have killed Thorin. Of course, my sword parted his head from his body.”

Kili and Keeva quickly turned the page. There was but little more said about the subject.

“To our relief, Thorin will survive. There was some time there when that was in doubt. I was the one with the cursed luck to be in the room when he became conscious. He questioned me about what happened to Lucinda. It seemed his mind recalled all but that one thing. I did not wish to tell him! But he lay there, with those piercing blue eyes quietly questioning me about it. And so, with no other choice, I told him that he had killed her when she stabbed him in the chest. To my surprise, he did not react. I had expected him to show grief, but none came.

Our Thorin recovered, but he was a man greatly changed. Gone forever was the happy, joking young man. Replaced by a silent, stern one. Dis fears that he shall never recover from what happened to him, and I am inclined to agree with her. Such sad days we have now……..”

Kili and Keeva stared at each other for long moments, disbelieving that one woman could be so heartless and obsessed with greed. Keeva had tears coursing down her face as she spoke first. “Oh Kili! What pain he has suffered, and all by himself!” She laid her head upon his chest and sobbed, “I cannot bear it!” Kili’s strong arms tightened about her as he replied quietly, “Tis a terrible cross he has born all alone. He needs to know that it is not necessary.” He raised her face then and told her, “Tis nearly the hour for lunch. I would like you to go put on your most beautiful gown my love! I’ll come to escort you to the hall. First I need to speak with my mother and Balin briefly.” 

Keeva caught his meaning, and smiled brilliantly. “With happiness my love! I too think it’s high time we show The King just exactly what we think of him!” And she stood. Kili kissed her long and slow, then gently released her with a rueful grin. He joked “If you do not leave here at once, all of our good intentions will be for naught!” Laughing, Keeva hurried down the hall to her chamber. Kili changed into a pair of leggings and dress tunic of black. Then he went off to carry out his plan.

Thorin sat at the head of the table, drumming his fingers impatiently. The morning’s activities had been strenuous for him, and he was starving. But Dis, Balin. Keeva and Kili had not arrived for the noon meal yet. Then at last, he heard laughter in the hall. Turning to look in that direction, He saw his four missing comrades. Balin and Dis were dressed as they usually did, but he was surprised to see Kili in his finest Black and silver dress tunic, used only for special occasions. Then his blue eyes fell upon Keeva. She was a vision. Wearing a long flowing dress in Elvish style with Dwarvish runes upon the hem. It was deep Sapphire blue. He realized with a start that she indeed was no longer a child, but a woman full grown. 

Thorin knew a moments sadness due to this. She had always been the little girl he would never have until this day. But he was quickly startled from his reverie by Dis and Balin going to sit at the lower half of the table, leaving empty spaces on his left and right. Kili Stood at the chair to the left, and pulled it out so that Keeva may sit. Thorin was surprised, but said nothing. Such chivalrous behavior he’d never seen from his happy go lucky Nephew. Then Kili sat at his right. They both looked at him with gentle smiles, and so he nodded back to them with a slight smile of his own. Then the noon meal commenced.

The conversation was general, and Kili was secretly pleased that his Uncle had let the boldness of he and Keeva sitting together pass. As she ate, Keeva, still full of sorrow at what they ‘d read in the journal, plied Thorin with compliments and questions. Occasionally she’d ply him with some untasted sweet or meat pie. Kili chuckled to himself when Thorin actually began to smile in earnest. It was rare for his Uncle to show happiness. Soon the meal was over, and everyone began to leave. Kili arose, pulling out Keeva’s chair and helping her to rise. As they would have left, Thorin rumbled out, “Stay a moment the two of you.” Giving each other sideways glances, the pair stood, waiting.

Thorin cleared his throat. He was unused to this. To them both he simply said, “My thanks to the two of you, for making this the most enjoyable time in a long while for me.”  
Keeva bent down and kissed his cheek, telling him, “No need for thanks milord. We both love you, and are pleased we could make you happy.” When Thorin gazed at his nephew, Kili nodded and added softly, “We do love you my Uncle.”

Thorin smiled a genuine grin. Then what he said next amazed them both. “Why don’t you children take the afternoon off??” looking innocently at them he said, “I’ve got a few things planned with Dwalin this afternoon. It shall take me about three hours. I’m certain the pair of you can keep busy until then.” Looking at their stunned faces, Thorin chuckled as he arose. He hugged Keeva, and then turned to Kili telling him, “Well boy! Why do you delay? Get going! You are of the line of Durin! I’m certain you can find something interesting to do!” With a wink, the King left the hall.

Keeva whispered, “Did he just give us his blessing to while away the afternoon making love?” Kili smiled and nodded. “I believe he did.” was his reply. Then picking her up, Kili carried a laughing Keeva up the grand staircase, heading for his bedroom. It was going to be a grand afternoon after all.


	6. DISCOVERIES AND TEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> circomstances cause Kili and his beloved Keeva to be forced to part, and the search for her continues. Will they find her in time?

CHAPTER SIX: Discoveries and Tears

Things were more relaxed after that in the Kingdom of Erebor. Thorin was not heard roaring in fury all of the time, and more and more often, he was seen smiling at something Keeva, Kili or Fili had shared with him. Keeva was still his bodyguard, and it was still Kili’s job to help Fili train new recruits, but this no longer felt like a ploy to keep the young lovers apart. Whispers about Kili and Keeva spread across the kingdom. It was plain to anyone who looked at them that they were head over heels in love. But nothing had changed to cause the King to allow them to wed. And so, the wait continued.

It was one of the last warm sunny afternoons left, and Keeva sat upon a bench outside, basking in the sun. She was also thinking of events just passed, and so was a bit melancholy. Thorin was indeed more relaxed to see she and Kili together, but still had not given his blessing for them to wed. She knew in her heart he would never do so, and was at a loss as to what to do about it. She knew she could not stand this impasse much longer. It was tearing at her heart. Unbidden, tears welled in her blue eyes. Impatiently she wiped them away, only to have more fall. She knew well what her problem was, and had told no one, not even her dear Kili. She knew she must do something soon though, before the entire kingdom found out.

As if thoughts could conjure them up, Keeva saw with horror that Thorin and Kili were strolling about the grounds. Keeva made herself as small as possible, trying in vain to hide herself away from them. Thorin called out her name, and she cursed long and fluently in Dwarvish. She was wiping at her face, and thankfully the tears had ceased to fall by the time they reached her. Keeva lowered her face to her lap, not knowing what else to do to hide her reddened eyes. Thorin reached her right before Kili. He said happily to her, “Kili and I were just talking about you my dear! We were wondering…” He suddenly fell silent. Sitting beside her, Thorin gently lifted her face as Kili sat upon her other side. The King said softly, “Keeva, look at me.” She obeyed him at once, and Kili heard his Uncle gasp and say, “You’ve been weeping child! What is amiss? Tell me.” Kili arose at once, and knelt before her. His dark eyes regarded her in silence ere he spoke, “My Love, why are you so sad? You are hiding yourself away more and more of late. What is the reason? Tell me what is wrong, and I’ll do anything to make you happy again.” Keeva forced a smile that she was far from feeling and told Kili, “My love, never fear. Women are known to have emotional moments. Even I do at times. It has passed just seeing the pair of you.” She fooled neither man, but they let it pass and sat with her. Soon they were joking and laughing, and had even gotten Keeva to smile.

Finally, she stood and told them, “Stay here and enjoy yourselves! I have some herbs that I need to lay out to dry. I’ll see you for the evening meal. It is only thirty minutes away.” With that she began to walk to the palace. Kili stood, intending to follow her, but Thorin’s large had grasped his nephew’s forearm. Kili looked to him, and Thorin said softly, “Let her have some time to herself. We will fetch her for the meal.” His gaze was thoughtful, staring after Keeva. Kili said to him, “You know what is wrong with her don’t you Uncle! You must tell me if that is so!” Thorin finally met his dark gaze. His ice blue eyes were far away as he said, “I think I know, but am not certain. Forgive me Kili, but I need to go talk to my sister.” With that, Thorin too arose and headed for the palace. Kili called determinedly “If this has aught to do with my Keeva, then I go as well!” And he went with Thorin in search of Dis.

Keeva reached her chambers, with her plan rooted firmly in her mind. She knew the reason she was melancholy. She had recently discovered that she was carrying Kili’s child. The signs were there. The change in emotions. The awful throwing up in the morning. And she’d not broken her link with the moon in two months now. Aye, she was pregnant, and knew it would change nothing in Thorins’ eyes. She and Kili would still not be allowed to wed. And though she loved Kili with all of her heart, her child would be born a bastard, without a last name. That would be disastrous in Erebor.

She’d thought long and hard about this. She knew it was not fair to go and prevent Kili from seeing his child, but she could not stay here, unwed. Watching Kili but knowing he would never really be hers. She would be shunned in the great halls of Erebor if she had a child without a husband to go with it. And so she’d decided she was leaving. She did not know to where. She was not so heartless as to go without writing Kili a letter telling him why she must leave. Many tears dropped on it as she wrote. As she sealed the envelope and wrote his name on the front, her heart was broken. She knew it would never heal. That she would love him forever. 

Losing no time, she grabbed her money and a small satchel as well as her staff. Then she hurried down the back staircase, and ran into the deep wood at the rear of the castle. She hoped she would be far away when they discovered her gone. The coming darkness would be a friend to her. She had not even taken her horse, not wishing to waste precious time. She sprang through the forest with the ease and grace of a young deer, trying to gain as many miles as she could before Kili found and read the note. She knew he would come after her. But she could not take away his place as second in line to the throne of Erebor. Could not take him away from all he’d ever known. He would end up so unhappy, and it was not worth the risk. So on she ran, gaining more miles with the minutes that flew by.

Kili left his mothers’ chambers, and in his mind, her words tumbled around in his stunned brain. She’d listened carefully to the words of both Thorin and her son, and told them firmly that she believed that Keeva was with child. Even Thorin was stunned. When she saw his face, Dis laughed humorlessly as she told him, “Why are you so surprised brother? You allow them to lie together each night, and expect nothing to change?” Her dark eyes snapped with fury as she shouted at him, “Do you have any idea how Keeva must feel? She knows she’s pregnant, and knows she will not be allowed to wed.” She was still yelling at her brother when Kili slipped out of the chamber. He stopped thinking about that, and broke into a run, skidding to a halt at Keeva’s door. Not even bothering to knock, he charged in.

Silence filled the room. She was not there. Panic began to rise within him as he quickly looked about the room. He saw that her staff was missing, along with a few other small things. Then his heart froze as he spied her letter. He walked slowly over to it, dreading opening it, yet knowing he must. As his eyes scanned the pages, Fili ran into the room “Kili, have you told Keeva…” Fili fell silent when he saw the note, and his brother’s face turned to him, tears flowing freely down his face. Kili said softly, “She’s gone Fili.” His dark eyes were wide and full of agony as he added, “she’s explained the why of it. But she is gone, and I cannot live without her.” Fili strode across the chamber, throwing an arm protectively about his shoulders. He too read Keeva’s words. When he’d finished, Kili told him firmly, wiping at his eyes, “I’m going after her!” and he broke away, charging down the hall to get his weapons. Thorin walked in after he’d left. Fili’s golden eyes were full of fury as he began to walk past him. Fili stopped, and simply snarled, “ Read this! And see what your stubbornness has wrought!” he tossed the note at his Uncle, and ran down the hall towards Kili’s room.

Keeva finally stopped to rest for a few moments when she’d reached the apple trees deep in the North forest, about ten miles past the Kingdom of Erebor. She knew with the child growing within her, food was a necessity. She’d been in such haste, that she had not even brought food, so she would have to take it as she found it. She picked six of them, and placed them in her satchel. Munching on the seventh one, she continued walking North. She was deeply sad, for she knew by now that her Kili would have found and read her note. He would understand her reasons for leaving, she did not doubt it, but his heart would be shredded as hers was now. She lost her taste for food, but stubbornly finished the apple, tossing the core away.

She’d decided to go another ten miles north, then turn east and continue on that way. She was sure to find a small town or Hamlet where she could purchase some food and coffee, as well as a warm cloak, for she was very cold and could not risk a fire. Finally, just as dawn began to sweep across the sky, she discovered a cave. She cautiously looked inside it, finding to her relief that it was empty. Going behind her, she took a branch and erased her tracks to the cave as best as she could. Then she went back deep to the back wall of the dark haven, and gratefully sank to the ground. She was tired, so tired. She had not realized just how much energy the babe would take from her. Just a quick nap she thought, then I shall move on. Her blue eyes closed, and she fell into deepest slumber. In her dreams, she was with her beloved. They were happy, and she was fat with their child.. Even in this sleeping fantasy, she knew it was but a fairytale. It would never happen. Her love was lost to her forever, and he heart would never mend.

As she slept, four riders were roaming in the woods to the rear of the palace, heading North. Kili had easily discovered her footprints while Fili, Thorin and Dwalin got the horses. They brought Kili his horse, and off they went. Although going at a faster pace than one on foot would do, Kili went slow, watching for her small footprints. He had not even bothered to ask. He’d just taken the lead, not caring for once what his Uncle the King thought of it. Thorin had taken one look into his Nephew’s face and seeing how his heart was shattered, said nothing. He’d come to the realization that not all women were treacherous bitches, as his love had been. He fervently prayed to Mahal as he rode beside Dwalin, that they would find her safe and sound. He had sworn to Kili that when they found her, they would go straight home and start preparing for the wedding celebration. He prayed it was not too late.

Fili rode up to his younger brother. He was very proud of Kili. Though tears shone in his dark eyes, they did not fall. He was entirely focused upon the task at hand. Thorin had given him back her note, and he carried it in his breast pocket near his heart. Fili’s voice came softly then, breaking him from his reverie, “Never fear brother. We will find her. We will keep looking until the end of days if we must.” Kili gazed at him, his eyes dark with pain as he replied, “I understand the why of her leaving. You know how she would fare in Erebor if she bore a child while unwed, even if it is a Prince’s child. But I need her, and our baby. I’ll never stop looking.” His gaze went back to the ground, and he fell silent then. At last, they came upon the orchard in the forest. Dwalin mused, “At least the lass is not going hungry! She would doubtless have taken these along with her.” Thorin nodded, and was about to speak, when something caught his eye. Swearing long in Dwarvish, he yelled to Kili, “Look there! It is a cave! And there has been a battle here!” Kili vaulted off of his steed, not even waiting for the beast to come to a stop. The other men quickly followed him. Stepping inside after looking at the blood at the cave’s entrance, they looked around inside. The remains of a very large mountain bear lay there. Dwalin looked to his paws, and said grimly, “He has wounded someone or something. The blood still drips from his claws.” Dwalin’s brow furrowed in worry. Thorin followed the trail of blood out of the cave. There were steady droplets going east. The person had been wounded badly it appeared to him. Kili stood beside him. His face was bloodless as he stared at the ground. Thorin put an arm about his shoulders and growled low, “She is alive Kili! But now it is more vital than ever that we make haste to find her!” Fili nodded and although as weary as the rest of them, he vaulted upon his horse, as did the others as they turned east, following the crimson markers and praying that they were not too late.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Thorin follow a bloody trail that they know was left by Keeva after the fight with the Bruin. Will she survive?

CHAPTER SEVEN THE PROMISE

Keeva knew that it was pure stubbornness that kept her on her feet, and nothing else. She had only meant to nap in the cave. But had awoke to a nightmare. The snarling brought her out of her slumber. The biggest Northern bear she’d ever seen stood on his hind legs, blocking her escape from the cave. When his paw came down at her, she had rolled onto her stomach, instinctively protecting her child as she reached for her staff.

The pain that had assailed her as the great Bruin tore into the flesh of her back and side was agonizing. She had screamed, more of fury and fear for her baby, then aimed her staff and said a few quick words in Elvish. A red light shot from the wood, and the Bear dropped to the ground dead. As Keeva painfully got to her feet, she saw with surprise that she’d disemboweled the creature. Her magic’s had never worked that way before. They had never been so grotesque in the killing. She shrugged, guessing that it had something to do with the child growing within her. Before she’d moved on, she stood there in the cave, giving a silent prayer to Mahal that her baby was safe. She also added a prayer for Kili too as tears welled in her blue eyes.

Walking was hard after that. She turned East, and her pace grew ever slower with every bit of blood she lost. Keeva began to grow afraid as her stregnth began to fade. She decided finally that she must rest, if only for a few minutes. She spied a lovely copse of trees, and headed there. In the midst of them, she sank gratefully to the ground. She lay carefully on her right side, as it had been her back and left side that the animal had tore flesh from. She knew the bleeding was finally slowing, but she needed to stop in order to get it to cease. Putting her hand protectively to her stomach, she said another prayer for her Kili. She knew the baby lay unharmed. Her last thoughts ere unconsciousness claimed her were of her love. She saw his dark eyes, his handsome face. She cried out to him, but alas he’d been only a dream. He was gone. Then the blackness took her.

As the group headed slowly east, with Kili still in the lead, their stomach’s began to clench in dread. The trail of blood they were following was more than mere droplets now. Keeva’s wounds were flowing freely, Kili knew as he saw the great splashes of blood upon the grass. His face was pale, his dark eyes grim as he followed the path. He’d not said a word to anyone, not even Fili since they’d left the cave. The other Dwarves respected his need to concentrate on the task at hand. Knew of the terror that was holding him in it’s grip. So, the three of them silently prayed to their God Mahal, that they would find Keeva alive. To see his beloved dead would break Kili, of that they were certain.

They had perhaps gone about four miles When they went into a deep shaded wood. Full of great, ancient trees. Kili was farther ahead than the other three Dwarves, and when he heard his name called ever so softly, his head snapped up, and he leaped from his horse in mid canter. Fili had to grab the beasts reigns to prevent it from running off. They thought he was crazed at first. They had heard nothing. They watched him go at a dead run, looking all about him wildly. 

Kili thought he’d conjured up Keeva’s voice softly calling out to him. As he looked around desperately, he did not see her. Hope and fear warred within his breast as he searched. Then in the midst of the largest copse of trees, he caught sight of her. She was laying facing away from him, and when he beheld the deep gashes across her back and side, he shouted her name, and sped towards her. He prayed she still lived, but she was so still.

As Thorin, Fili and Dwalin Found him, Kili was kneeling with Keeva’s head in his lap. He was weeping silently, stroking her hair. He coaxed her softly, “Keeva! Sweetheart please wake up!” The men saw her terrible wounds, and stared at each other in unease ere Fili ran to find cotton bindings that they had brought with them, and other healing supplies. Dwalin set to building a fire, and Thorin fetched water from the stream. Soon water was gently boiling on the fire. Kili looked up and asked “Fili, will you get me a bowl of that? I need to clean out her wounds.” As Fili returned with a large bowl of the steaming liquid, he mused. “Tis a good thing that she’s asleep. Other wise this would hurt like fire.”

Thorin rumbled, his deep voice shaking when he beheld her wounds, “Fili, you must come her with us now. Kili’s going to have to cut her shirt open to tend her.” He and Dwalin were sitting by the fire, their broad backs to Keeva. Fili looked at his brother and asked in puzzlement, “If you tear off her shirt, what in blazes are we going to cover her breasts with? She’ll freeze, and though I love her as a sister and Friend, I’ve got no urge to see her that way.” He grinned and said “Some sights need to remain with you only.” Kili thought a second then asked his brother, “Hold her head steady while I take off my shirt.” He had it off in a thrice. A heavy item fell next to him. Kili saw it was his uncle’s royal robe. That did not surprise him. His Uncle the King had raised Keeva as his daughter after all, and loved her dearly. Fili walked away, and Kili smiled slightly at his grumpy seeming Uncle’s gesture. Softly to Keeva as he began to carefully cut at her shirt, “There are many more people that love you than I and that little one in your belly. You’d best hear me. You will get well again! I love you milady, and I will not lose you!” Then he fell silent, carefully removing her shirt piece by piece, as it was stuck to her skin by the blood. At his brother’s call, Fili brought a second bowl of hot water. Kili had very little of her tunic removed. Fili commented with concern. “Tis not good brother! If you are not careful, you will tear her wounds open again. What can I do to help?” Kili told him, his deep voice full of worry, “Can you cover her front with Uncle’s robe? I fear I must wet her tunic to free it from the wounds.” Fili nodded, and mused as he set about covering Keeva’s front, “It will doubtless ruin his royal robe when the blood flows upon it.” Thorin rumbled as he sipped a cup of coffee that Dwalin had made by fir fire. “Think you that I care? A garment can be easily replaced! My adopted daughter cannot.” Despite his deep concern, Kili grinned.

He then began to soak her shredded tunic on the back and the side until it was well and truly soaked. Keeva moaned a little as the warm water made contact with her skin. Kili’s dark eyes flew to her face in concern, But Fili reassured him grimly, still holding her head in his lap “Be at ease brother. She is not awake. But I think this must be done well and quickly. Before she does awake.” Fili had bid his brother to sit there, holding Keeva’s fair head as he worked. He soon had the pieces of her sodden tunic removed from her back and side. When he saw just what the bruin had done to her, Kili groaned in raw anguish. Tears filled his ebony eyes. They fell, and he cared not who saw them. Even Fili swore in horrified dread at the sight of her naked back, It was a mess, Her entire back was red, raw and swollen. The deep rents from the Bears’ claws had tore deep grooves into her creamy pale skin. Fili took one look at Kili’s pale face, and warned softly, “Steady brother. You can weep all you wish later. I’ll even be there beside you. But for now you must be stronger than you ever have. She has great need of you now.” Kili nodded without sound, and continued on with his work.

Soon her wounds were clean, and true to his thoughts, Thorins’ robe was ruined with her blood. Her back and side heavily bandaged to cushion them as they rode, Fili aided Kili in putting his tunic onto Keeva. It was a god thing that it was way to large for her slight frame. Then they wrapped Thorin’s Robe about her, and Kili stood with her carefully in his mighty arms, walking to the fire. Dwalin arose quickly, and held Keeva while a very weary Kili sat, then Keeva was handed back to him. Thorin handed his nephew a cup of coffee, and as Kili gratefully sipped from it, Thorin asked, “How is she Nephew? Her wounds? How deep are they?”

Kili replied with worry creasing his brow. “I believe she will be alright, But we must get her back to the castle as fast as we still are able. My mother will know what to do to help me care for her. The rents are Deep uncle. I fear blood poisoning.” Dwalin offered him a joint of rabbit. Kili shook his head, not wishing to eat. But Thorin turned to him sternly, reminding him, “whether you want to break your fast or no, you must eat it Kili. You’ll doubtless will be the one who will care for her the most, and for that you’ll need your food and rest.” Seeing the wisdom in his Uncle’s words, Keeva was handed to Thorin while Kili ate the first food that had touched his lips for days. He had to admit, it was good. He had not realized how hungry he was. He ate three more large pieces that Dwalin gave him ere he was full.

Kili wiped his mouth, and heard Thorin softly speaking to Keeva. He did not care who heard him. “Ah, my little love! This is all my fault that you lay here thusly! Forgive me my beloved child, for being stubborn beyond the reasoning. Had I been more agreeable, you would never have left Erebor. I promise you now, that as soon as you are well enough, You and Fili will receive the largest wedding that Erebors’ halls will see in many long years!” He kissed her cheek, and murmured , “Get better my love, I beseech you!”

Now that they were all fed, Dwalin kicked out the fire, gathering their supplies, Saying gruffly, “We’d best get back with her and quickly! She needs lady Dis’ care! He looked at Kili and amended, “And you too lad.” They packed up and were soon ready. Kili held Keeva in his might arms, holding her close to his heart. When he was ready to mount up, Thorin held his child until his nephew was mounted and ready. Before handing her to Kili, Thorin placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Then Keeva was once again in Kili’s arms. Fili, guessing rightly that all his brother would want to do was hold his beloved close, silently took the reigns of his horse, leading it, and allowing Kili to hold her tight and whisper things to her that only they could hear. And so they rode on, back home to Erebor, each praying Keeva would make it through the trip.


	8. The Witch of the Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking grim for Keeva. Thorin comes up with an unorthodox plan to save her.

It was nearly a week later, and Fili sat against the wall in the great hall outside Keeva’s chambers with his dark head in his hands, despair threatening to overcome him. His Beloved had not opened her blue eyes even once, had gotten steadily worse, and gradually weaker as time had passed. Just as he’d feared, blood poisoning had set in due to the filth under the bear’s claws. The red, raw wounds were now streaked with an angry purple. Dis was with her now, wisely realizing that her son needed time away from the sickroom, whether he wanted to or not. Kili had cared for her non stop, with her aide and Thorin’s. She had no idea when he slept, or indeed, if he slept. The only time he ate was when Thorin or Fili made him. Then his hearty appetite was gone. Dis was well and truly worried for her son. Kili had been ever carefree, rash to the point of danger to himself almost. Merry and always ready to laugh. This somber sad man he’d become reminded her much of her brother Thorin when he awoke from his near death long years ago. When she was not with Keeva, Lady Dis found herself more and more upon her knees in the chapel to Mahal, praying to her God with all of her heart. She knew not what else to do.

A few hours later, Edrea, Dis’ mothers ladies maid quietly entered the chamber where Dis and Kili tended over Keeva. When they looked up, she said softly, “King Thorin bid me to ask you to come to his anti chamber. He’s come up with a solution, and wants to talk to all of you about it. I’m to stay here with Lady Keeva whilst you are gone.” Dis and Kili just stared at each other. “My brother asks us to come?” Dis said incredulously. Kili was just as surprised as she, and nodded his thanks to Edrea, telling him mother, “Let us make haste, and see what this is all about.”

Thorin, Fili and Dwalin were there already When Dis and Kili arrived. Thorin lifted weary blue eyes to his nephew, patting the seat by his side. He rumbled out low, “Come Kili, and sit beside me. For As Keeva’s heart mate, this decision will mostly be made by you.” A huge Raven sat upon Thorins’ right shoulder, and Erebor’s lord stroked his feathers, and fed him from a plate of raw meats that he had on the table beside him. Sitting on the other side of the great bird, Fili fed him as well. Fili’s golden eyes met the dark ones of his brother. He urged “Tis a good plan our Uncle has. Hear him out Kili, and listen well ere you make your decision.” Thorin squeezed Fili’s broad shoulder with a ghost of a smile. As Kili, who’d been standing watching the two of them, sat next to his Uncle the king. Thorin sat for a moment, forming the words he wished to say, for it was indeed a delicate matter and a solution that not many would choose which he was about to suggest. But he knew for certain it would work, if they acted now.

Fili studied his Uncle’s face as he waited for Thorin to speak. Seeing the deep lines of fear and worry upon his majestic face, caused Fili to step outside of himself for a moment. His Uncle looked haggard indeed. Their were tears hovering just behind those ice blue eyes of his. Kili realized that His Uncle the King blamed himself entirely for what was happening now. This caused Kili to stand before him. Thorin gazed up at him, fully expecting recriminations to be heaped upon his head and knowing he deserved each one of them. If not for him, Keeva would never have fled the kingdom. Kili felt rather than saw, Dwalin shove away from the window, casually walking toward the group. As always, ready to protect his King and lifelong friend simply because he knew Thorin would not.

Fili ignored Dwalin, gazing down at Thorin, and reaching out, taking his left hand in his own. He saw that this was not what the King had expected, and Kili gave him a weak, and weary smile ere he said, “I would like it very much my Uncle, if you would cease torturing yourself within your mind. Keeva would not want that, and neither do I.” Coming closer to Thorin’s stunned face, Kili gently wiped away the lone tear upon the king’s cheek and said with affection. “I love you my Uncle, and so does Keeva. I do not fool my self. I know she’s dying.” Kili’s voice faltered, and he took a great breath, ere he finished, “So what ever plan you have, no matter the danger, I am willing to listen.” Thorin did not trust his voice for many minutes, but as Kili sat beside him once again Thorin held on to his hand tightly. Finally he said low, “Never again shall I call you lad Kili, for you have grown into a man to be proud of.”

Finally Thorin cleared his throat, and the great raven moved to Fili’s shoulder as the king laid out his plan to his nephew. “What would you say if I were to tell you that, even though she is so ill, I know a way to keep our Keeva from dying?” he started. Kili leaned forward eagerly, and coaxed him, “Please continue! I do not know why you are dancing about the subject!” Thorin stood, unable to sit any longer, and his sister Dis came to him, putting comforting arms about him as she asked, “Does this have anything to do with the time about four years ago when you were attacked alone in fang horn forest and left to die?” Thorin nodded, and Dis’ face broke into a wide grin, much to her youngest sons’ surprise. She said eagerly “It’s brilliant Thorin! Do not keep him in suspense any longer! Tell Kili at once! Time is flying on swift wings and we still have to find her!” Thorin nodded at his sister, and looked Kili in the eye, Telling him, “Dis is right. Time is growing short and we have much to do.”

Thorin paced before his nephew, and told him, “As your mother said, about four years ago, I found myself attacked and outnumbered. I was gravely wounded, and left to die. Your mother is the only one I told about this when I returned. That is why you are just hearing about it. I awoke dizzy with fever to see this small Human woman with her hands upon my temples. She told me not to fear, that she knew I was a good man and that she could and would heal me.” As she went to the fire, gathering things she needed, I looked at her. She was wearing rags, yet had a beautiful Black stallion standing without being tethered. I knew somehow that animal would never leave her side.” Thorin took a drink of mead, then continued, “ She came back to me. All she carried was water that she’d added something to, making it milky white. She washed my wounds with this liquid, then instead of binding them, she touched each one in turn. They healed before my eyes.”

I learned only that her name was Brenna. When I offered her payment, she refused, even though she looked nigh onto starving. She told me that it was her pleasure to aide others with her gift, when they would allow her. So I went with her into the nearest town, even though she told me it was a waste of time. That they would not allow her to purchase from them. They claimed she was cursed, and shunned her. She did not tell me why. Things happened as she said, but the point of my sword soon convinced them to sell to us. I bought her two dresses, and a pair of shoes as well as a cloak. Food, grain and oats for her stallion. 

She protested of course, but I would not hear of it. So she and I went our separate ways, and I have not seen her since then, though I have kept up on where she has been. Right now she lives in a tiny patch of wood east of Mirkwood.” Thorin met his nephew’s eye and finished, “I must tell you Kili, she is the one known as the witch of the wood.”

Kili’s dark eyes widened, for her name was known far and wide. People feared and despised her, though he did not know the why of it. He assumed that she must be good inside despite what they thought, for she had saved his uncle and had refused payment. He knew she was Keeva’s only chance. Making up his mind, he stood. He spoke firmly. “I care not what others think of her. If you trust in her, that is all I need to know. But how do we reach her in time?” Thorin smiled, and gestured to the bird. “This is why I’ve been feeding him. I’ve attached a note to his leg. The Raven will go on swift wings and reach her quickly. Regardless what others say of her, she’s a good woman. She will come.” Kili nodded and went to the window opening it, saying “Then let us not delay! Send the bird now!” As the Raven went on it’s way, Kili watched him go, praying it would not be too late.


	9. The witch of the wood comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenna arrives at Erebor to find things are worse than she was led to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New charictors are Brenna, and Delos

Thorin, and indeed the rest of them that had been privy to the information Thorin had shared last eve, slept fitfully, and were awake long before dawn. Keeva was still alive, but was growing ever weaker.

Unable to stay indoors, Thorin went outside, pacing and watching for Brenna. He doubted she’d be here already, but he hoped against hope. He prayed to Mahal, and waited as the sun started to come up.

Dis was with her, relieving Kili, who had spent the night wide awake with Keeva in his arms, watching her. Fili and Kili came outdoors to find their Uncle. Fili asked “Do you see a sign of Brenna yet Uncle?” Fili told him, fatigue and pain heavy in his voice, “Tis too soon brother. But if she does not come soon, my Keeva will perish” His voice trailed off, and his head bowed. Fili put his arm around his little brother, knowing he was shedding tears he wanted no one to see. Suddenly along the horizon, they saw a lone rider coming fast on a black steed. Thorin shielded his eyes, and stared at the rider for long minutes. Then he broke into a wide grin and shouted, “ho, Brenna!” . he ran over the bridge, his nephews in pursuit.

Midway down the lawn before the castle, Thorin waited. It was the woman called Brenna. Her stallion was a beautiful animal, jet black all over, with only a white blaze in the shape of a star on his forehead. Fili and Kili saw with amazement that she rode him without a bridle and reigns, or even a saddle. A blanket upon his back was all she put on him. As she drew closer, they saw her. She was beautiful, but wore a pale blue dress that was nearly rags, and her small feet were bare. Her hair was very long, brushing against her mid thigh, and she had the biggest, darkest eyes they’d ever seen. They wondered anew what this small human woman had done to make her people shun her.

Thorin strode to her, a wide smile upon his face. He told her as he aided her off of her animal, “Thank Mahal the raven found you! We were beginning to lose hope! But how did you get here so quickly?” Brenna made as to kneel before him, murmuring, “Tis good to see you again, King of Erebor, though I wish it were under more cheerful circumstances.” Thorin’s nephews watched this interaction, and were amazed when Thorins’ large hands caught the woman in mid kneel about her small waist, gently pulling her to her feet and saying to her firmly, “I recall telling you once before lady, never to kneel before me. Tis I who should kneel before you.’ He hugged her gently and said softly, “Brenna, thank Mahal you have come.” Brenna smiled at him. They were of the same size, so Fili mused that she was tiny for a human Female. Fili’s dark head was bowed once again, and Fili had one arm tightly about his shoulders. Kili had held up well but his brother saw that worry, and lack of sleep had finally taken their toll. Kili wept silently, and could not cease, try as he might.

Brenna saw the stableman coming and replied to Thorin quickly, “Delos and I rode all night, at a gallop to get here. I sensed your urgency in your note. I knew I must make haste.” she was walking towards her steeds’ nose, and said, “Please excuse me Thorin. I need to have a word with your stablemen.” He nodded and watched her. First she went to the front of her horse, and the steeds’ mighty head came to rest upon her shoulder. She stroked his face gently, thanking him for getting here quickly. The man from the stable was there then, and she turned to him, saying softly but in a voice that brooked no argument, “There are things you need to know about my friend here. He is in fact a horse that has never been broken, so do not allow anyone to try and ride him. And never tie him. I have never done so, and he shall react badly.” The man gazed to his lord,, and Thorin added, “I know this animal, and Brenna speaks true. Do as she says. And take care of him as if he were my own horse.” he ended in a quiet warning. Brenna told Delos to follow the man, and he went willingly.

Next, she turned, and saw Kili standing there, his head hung low. She stared a moment, and a frown knitted her brow. Then Thorin watched her head towards his nephew, and followed her. Brenna stood before the two men, and before Thorin could introduce them, she spoke. Fili’s arms had gone tighter around his brother as she approached. He stared at her with his golden eyes slightly hostile. Brenna merely smiled slightly and nodded, then ignored him as she turned to Kili. She bent low in an effort to see his face, then finally stood. She said softly to him, “Kili, prince of Erebor, may I touch you?” His face came up slightly as he nodded, but still he would not show his visage. Brenna reached down, and when her small hands made contact with Kili’s cheeks, he could feel a slight tingle where she touched him. 

She closed her eyes and stood thusly for a moment, then opened them. Firmly she pulled his face up to stare into his dark eyes. Kili met hers, and he saw their was tears shining in her own bottomless eyes as their gazes locked and held. He was not surprised that he knew her tears were for him. Her next words confirmed that fact. Her gentle touch remained upon his cheeks as she told him “You have known much joy with this woman Keeva. You will do so again, I swear it.” Kili could not help asking her in mild surprise, “You know her name without my telling it? How do you do these things?” Her smile faded, and Kili was sorry that his words had unintentionally wounded her. But she answered him quietly. “Do not be sad on my account Prince. What happened to me was long ago, and I must bear this magic which is both a blessing and a curse.” She smiled slightly at him once again, and told him, “ But upon this day it shall be a blessing, for I vow I will bring your woman and your unborn son back to you.” Kili’s dark eyes widened. Fili gazed at his Uncle, his hostility towards this mage woman dissipating. Thorin merely nodded at him. She smiled into his stunned face, and replied with a nod, “yes Prince. Your lady is going to bear you a fine, sturdy son. He shall grow into a hero of the people. He will do great things which shall make you proud of him. And he will not be your only child. Your lady ill bear you another son, and three daughters. But for now, I’ve one more thing to do for you, then I need you to take me to lady Keeva at once. I need to see her wounds to know how best to begin treating them.” Kili smiled at her. A thing which he’d not done for days without number. His hope was beginning to return at her words. He believed her. She told him one more thing, “If you will it, I need to do one more thing for you milord.” Kili nodded and told her, “Dear gentle lady. You may do what ever you wish.” She nodded her thanks with a smile, and only reached up, softly wiping his tears away with her fingertips. Her eyes were once again closed, and she murmured words under her breath which none of them could understand. Suddenly, Kili felt his sorrow evaporating. Hope surged through his being. He stood tall as her hands left his cheeks. Thorin saw with amazement that Kili stood tall and proud. The terrible sorrow that had hounded him was gone. Fili understood that somehow she’d done something to ease his mind, to take away the crippling sorrow that he could not stop on his own. He smiled and asked her, “As you asked he earlier lady, may I touch you as well?” Brenna nodded, smiling happily that she had been able to help him. Kili did a thing which amazed his brother, but not his Uncle, for Thorin had done much the same long ago.

Kili put his mighty arms about her waist, and kissed her forehead. As she gazed up at him in mild amazement, it was his turn to say to her, “I do not care what others have said about you and to you Brenna. To me you are an angel set by Mahal, and I thank you deeply for answering our call so quickly.” He touched his lips to her forehead. Brenna smiled and nodded at him. Then she turned and said to Thorin, “I need to see Keeva at once Milord! This lad and all of you need food! Can someone bring it to the lady’s chamber?” Thorin nodded and added in tone which brooked no argument, “And you shall eat as well lady! You are thinner than when we met. And while you are here, we shall be rid of those rags that you call a dress. And shoes, everything a woman should have. Now Kili, take Brenna to Keeva at once! I shall tell someone to bring a mountain of food to your chambers.” Nodding, Fili and the lady witch Brenna headed towards the palace. Fili went with his Uncle, seemingly deeply in thought.

Thorin told him. “You are stunned by her gentleness and caring I see. You were prepared to dislike her I noticed.” As they entered the castle, Fili nodded and admitted, “When she came towards Kili, I suddenly did not trust her. I regret that now. I am convinced she can and will bring Keeva back from the brink of death.” Thorin nodded in satisfaction at his nephew’s new mode of thinking, and they stopped before a maid as Thorin gave her instructions. Then they headed up the stairs, more hopeful than they had been before.


	10. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to save Keeva begins.

As Thorin and Fili came into Kili’s bedchamber, they heard him exclaim with growing anger, “ What in the name of Mahal’s great gray beard are you doing, woman? I thought you were here to help, and you stand there playing with your hair?” his voice was a mix of frustration and incredulity.  
Thorin strode across the chamber when he saw that Kili was looming over Brenna. He realized Kili only knew that Keeva was dying, and did not understand Brenna’s intent. She stood there right in his face as he was in hers, her long golden hair forgotten. Her own bottomless eyes were even darker with growing exasperation. Brenna looked at him and told him in sarcastic ire, “What in blazes do you think I am doing! Getting ready for a Summer festival!” She shook her head and muttered, “May the Gods’ save me from pigheaded men!” She began to turn away, but a sudden desperate fury overtook the Prince. Kili’s hand shot out, gripping her slim shoulder tightly. Thorin grew angry, for though she did not cry out, he did not miss her soft gasp and wince of pain. He Grabbed his Nephew’s arm, his bluest eyes flashing and told him in a growl, “Take your hands off of her Kili, I warn you! She’s here because she wanted to help, not because she owes anything to us.”

Fili pulled his brother away. He knew Kili was afraid for Keeva, but he’d never seen him lay hands upon a woman in anger. He muttered low in soft recrimination, “What is this brother? You take your frustrations out upon women now?” Kili’s fury evaporated. He was quietly shamed at his actions. There was no excuse for it. Kili sighed and would have apologized, but Brenna was clearly done speaking to him. He felt badly when he saw her absently rub her left shoulder, where he’d grabbed her. Fili advised softly, ‘Let her be brother. She and our Uncle have some sort of friendly relationship. Let him aide her. Let her do what she must in peace.” Kili nodded, watching silently. He was mutely berating himself for what he had done.

Thorin felt Brenna’s form shaking ever so slightly as he touched her cheek. Softly, he told her, “I am sorrowful that you were harmed Brenna. Are you alright?” She nodded as she began to quickly braid her hair to about halfway down her back. She smiled wryly at the king and said with a wistful sigh, “Yes lord, I am well. Tis not the first time a man has turned to me in anger, and it will not be the last I fear. I‘m afraid I am resigned to it.” She turned her back to him, and Thorin wrapped a leather thong about her hair, securing the long golden mass away from her face. She went to the wash basin, and began to scrub her hands and arms, paying particular attention to under her finger nails.

Fili told his brother, “You see now? What would you have had her do Kili? She is stained with the dust of travel. She but wanted to clean herself to avoid contaminating Keeva’s infection further.” Kili nodded with a deep sigh. He was ever more ashamed of his hasty actions. He vowed silently he would make it up to this strange woman. Now that Brenna was cleaned to her satisfaction, she turned to Thorin and told him softly, “I will need the following items to do my work. Lots of clean soft linen, a goodly amount of very warm water, and all of the blackberries you have in your stores.” Thorin’s dark brow arched. He mused” Blackberries? Whatever for?” Fili went to the door to open it for the grateful maid, who was carrying a mountain of food upon a tray. After she set it upon the table, he asked her if she could find someone to get the items that had been requested. She looked nonplussed, but nodded, leaving at once. To Erebor’s king Brenna replied with a slight smile, “You shall see milord.” As she turned and began to retrieve many different herbs from her small satchel, he said nothing except, “Let me know what you need from me Brenna. I will do all I can to aide you.” As she began to grind the greenery into a paste, she spared him a slight smile and nodded. 

By the time she had that done, the rest of the supplies had arrived. Laying the linen on the nightstand, and a basin of water. She quickly ground up the berries, and added a little milky liquid from a small bottle. Her gaze went to Thorin. She told him, “ I need to see her wounds to judge how severe the blood poisoning is.” To Kili she added, “Come here to the bed Prince. I have to cut the bindings off, and it shall be your job to keep her body shielded from all eyes whilst I work.“ Kili nodded, and went to the far side of the bed, holding the sheet up against Keeva’s bare breasts. He nodded at her, and waited.

Thorin helped her get some thick pads of linen under Keeva’s uninjured side. Brenna retrieved a wet cloth, and looked up warning softly, “This is going to be difficult to watch for the three of you. I need to leech as much of the infection from her body as I can before I can pack the wounds with the herbs. She may cry out, for it can be quite painful.” To Kili she said firmly, “Prince, hold her completely still no matter how she cries out. It could be a matter of her living or dying.” Kili blanched at the witches’ blunt words, but nodded, holding Keeva firmly against him.

And then Brenna began. With Thorin’s gentle aide, she cut the thick pads off of the lady’s body. A terrible stench came out of the now exposed wounds. Brenna studied the rents in her back and side. They were not even scabbed over. They were an angry purple, with long red streaks around each of them. Infection which seemed unending poured freely from each tear in her flesh. Thorin blanched, but steadfastly pulled all of his determination about him like a shield, helping Brenna remove the old bindings. After allowing the wounds to drain for about ten minutes onto the clean cloth beneath Keeva, Brenna took up the concoction of fruit. It was transformed into a blue-black potion. All Brenna said as she gazed up at the prince momentarily was, “Be strong Kili.” Then she began to carefully cleanse each and every one with the liquid. It began to bubble and foam at once. The stuff that drained from The stuff that drained from Keeva’s body was now a thick, evil looking dark stain. Keeva whimpered as it was done, the first sound which issued from her from her lips since they had found her in the wood.

As she watched the mix do it’s work, Brenna frowned slightly, her concentration solely upon the lady in the bed. Silently she mused to herself that the poisoning in Keeva’s form was far worse than she supposed. She said nothing to any of them, but she feared that she might already be too late to save the woman’s life, and that of her child. Brenna applied the liquid once again to the wounds, being more generous with it this time. Keeva still whimpered, though she did not open her eyes. A lone tear escaped her eye, and before Kili could touch it, Brenna wiped it gently from the woman’s face. There her small hand lingered, and They all watched as she closed her dark eyes, murmuring words they did not comprehend under her breath. Then when the witch of the wood opened her eyes, Keeva lay in deep sleep. Gazing at the King, she explained, “It was placing undo stress upon both her and her son to endure the pain. I put her into a deeper sleep so that she would feel no more discomfort.” Thorn smiled slightly and nodded, unable to trust his voice at the moment. The herbs were generously applied to each tear, and linens placed over this. Kili left the bed with the witches’ nod, and Thorin stood behind her, silent but ready.

Brenna did a thing that astonished Thorins’ Nephews, but not himself. As she placed her hands on Keeva’s back and side, her eyes closed, and she again murmured words low. Kili gasped as a faint white light issued from her hands to Keeva. For long minutes she did this. She opened her dark eyes, and looked at the lady. Then she began the process again, not pausing this time. Brenna continued for almost a half hour, murmuring and her palms glowing. 

They could see clearly that her actions were draining her energy, yet she did not cease for nearly another hour. At the end of that time, her face was ashen, her slight body trembled with the exertion of what she was doing. Yet she still did not cease. The princes gazed at each other, their expressions uneasy. Thorin stood beside her now. His own blue eyes were worried, and he said to her, “Brenna you must stop now. You had no rest, riding all night to arrive here. You have not eaten. You will do harm to yourself“ He had seen Keeva do this many a time, and fully realized what the end result would be for Brenna. She did not respond, and he laid a large hand upon her shoulder, gently shaking her to try to rouse her from the trance she was under. At last her voice grew quiet. Her hands moved away from Keeva. She stood there, staring at the lady for long minutes. Then she turned to the King, meaning to speak to him. Instead the world began to spin, and blackness took her. As her dark eyes rolled back in her head, Thorin swore long and fluently in Dwarvish as he quickly scooped her up into his mighty arms, preventing her from collapsing to the floor. Fili and Kili stood quickly, cries of concern escaping their lips. Thorin told them, “Eat now lads. I will take care of Brenna.” He laid her upon the couch in the bedchamber. Retrieving a wet rag, he carefully bathed her face.

Kili’s eyes went to the bed, and he raced to Keeva, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks in joy. He scanned her beautiful face, and told the others , “It worked! Mahal be praised, it really did work! She is sleeping peacefully now. I think she is going to live.” he gently held Keeva close to him. His tears of joy would not cease, and he cared not who saw them. Fili broke into a wide grin, exclaiming softly, “It is a miracle!” Thorin felt relief course through his body. Yet he only smiled grimly, his gaze never leaving Brenna’s face. She was out cold. He worried that, by saving Keeva’s life, she may have forfeited her own.


End file.
